ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexis Elgin Blade
Alexis Elgin Blade was born April 25th, 1984 in Texas. He is a professional Wrestler, Pastor, Actor and Musician. He is currently under contract of WWE Damage 'Life Before Wrestling' Alex Blade (Orginally named Alexis) was born on a very hot day in April at around 10:00 in the morning. While Blade's mother was in labour, Alex's father had skipped town after promising Blade's mother (Marie) she would be there. Despite leaving Alex and his mother, The two would survive much in part to the Cornerstone Church and Marie's Father. Alex was the nice, easy going boy until some boys from the Church started to pick on him and because of his short temper he eventually went and fought all four of them. Marie and the Church were distraught as Alex started to develop a chip on his shoulder and didn't care about Church, God or anybody else, at Age 10 he had developed a "skill" of using people to get what he wanted. It worked for awhile but eventually his Mother sent him to live with his Grandpa. Alex's Grandpa (Leo) was a tough old bastard and quickly broke Alex's attitude by being a real hardass on him, But Leo did understand that Alex needed to harnass all that pent up energy, and so his grandpa enrolled him in Tae Kwon do, by age 16 Alex was still living in his Grandpa's place and was enjoying it. His Mother, (who ended up moving to Canada) had gotten married to a man named Frank and had another little girl named Kelly. Alex's Attitude changed over the 16 years as he got his third degree black belt in tae kwon do, he also became a mutliple Kick Boxing Champion and a proficent Boxer. Despite being a good looking Teen and having girls swoon over him in Highschool, he cared more about his Martial Arts and studying then he did partying, He quickly became an outcast at high school which was fine by him. At age 20, his grandpa was deathly ill, while Leo was on his Deathbed Alex saw his mother and met his new father and baby sister at the hospital where they hit it off rather well. After the death, Alex was offered to come back to Canada with them. He gladly accepted and flew down to Calgary with his new Family. 'Professional Wrestling' After arriving in Calgary, Alex and his new Dad were watching TV and saw an Ad for "Stampede Wrestling". Being from Texa's, Alex had watched wrestling and was a bit of a fan. The Ad stated for any young guys who wanted to know the ropes could come down and learn from Bret Hart. After Bret and Alex met it became a very good friendship with Alex being a Black belt in Tae Kwon do and having a little bit of knowledge was all the Hitman needed to make Alex into a star of the Stampede wrestling promotion, Alex soon crafted himself his own submission move called the Lock N Load or the Angel's Lock and became one of the most technically sound and top submission wrestlers in the country. 'WWE Damage (2005 - 2014)' ''Debut, Rising above the Bar'' Alex Blade Joined WWE Damage and quickly became one of the fastest young stars in the game today. At the young age of 23 Alex Blade defeated some of the biggest names which includes Kevin Nash, Big Show, The Rock, Batista, Kennedy, Kane and many many more. The young star was nearly undefeated for the entire TVW run and he also won the King of the Cage Championship and to a lot of people's surprise he was dating Velvet Sky for the longest time. WWE Damage showed the crowd a lot about Alex Blade and it was uncommon for a six foot four kid to use Technical and Submission wrestling. More high points was added when he was apart of the Team TNA and was the last man standing for his team, the match however ended when Kevin Nash attacked Alex. Despite being on top of the world; TVW closed it's door and it became WWE Damage. Alex retired the King of the Cage title and was still undefeated. ---- ''The Top Smackdown Star'' His wrestling career in Damage really took off as he became one of the top wrestlers on Smackdown very soon. He suffered his first pi n fall loss to Jeff Hardy but still remained one of the most technically sound guys in the business, Alex soon got the most recognized in the Elimination Chamber were he barely won the World title from Kennedy. Kennedy ended up plunging Alex from on top of the cage all the way down to the Matt. Shortly after losing the match Alex Blade dropped the gimmick of the nice face and started to act more like himself but really it was the fact that he had found God and was starting to act like a whole new person, he had stopped drinking, smoking and drugs and during this time he was on and off again dating Candice Michelle. The couple didn't last however when Candice Michelle was fired. ---- ''ECW Champion'' With Raw now gone and changed to ECW All the raw stars were now apart of ECW and Alex was becoming twisted and violent for that ECW Championship that he injured and destroyed a few careers to get that Championship. He did ended up winning the title against a former Boxer named Kos and despite Kos girlfriend, trying to stop Alex she ended up eating a roundhouse kick to the head and soon Kos was in the Lock n Load where he tapped out, Alex was on an impressivee hot streak after that match but he would lose the title at Wrestlemania and be traded to Smackdown. ---- ''Championship Gold All Around'' After being traded to Smackdown, Alex declared himself a contender for Undertakers World title and began to play mind games with Him, John Cena and Randy Orton. After Alex took out Orton numerous times and beat John Cena the match at backlash was made as it would be Taker vs Blade for the Heavyweight title. Taker however kept the advantage as he attacked Blade over the course of three weeks and tried to end his career, however at Backlash Taker was the one who fell as Blade won the World Championship. Blade Retained his world title by beating both Jericho and Chyna and because of the match, he had Ended Jericho's Career at Damage, However Despite beating some of the Best he did end up losing to the Undertake ---- ''Intercontinental Champion'' Despite Losing the World Championship, Blade Quickly became a champion by winning the Intercontinental Championship and became one of the Best in WWE Damage. As champion he made a deal with the WWE that the only way he would beat opponents would be by submission as he was trying to bring back some honour to the championship. It was going good as he beat both Cody Rhodes, Chyna and others all by submission. Blade was picking up Steam as the I.C Champion; however behind the scenes was a different story. Rumors were floating backstage that Stephanie McMahon and Alex Blade had become close and intimate and despite her objections to her husband Alex Blade was soon fired. Before Alex left however he admitted to WWE unverise there was a relationship between him and a Diva...but it was never Stephanie McMahon. ''Back From The Dead'' Alex soon came back from the Dead as he fit to get back into the ring and he didn't waste anytime, his first match was with Kid Phoenix but ended up being a draw however Alex kept on improving. He eventually teamed up with Kane and won the Tag Team titles from Bret Hart and David Simpson But to say it was over would be an understatment, he soon began targetting Desmond Cruise (Legend's Champion and Part of Infecti) and started to play Mind Games with Cruise until the big show down at Elimination chamber where he set Desmond Cruise on Fire and ended up winning the Legend's title, Ending Desmond Cruises Winning Streak and soon then retiring the Legends Title. After retiring the Legend's title, Blade and Kid Phoenix squared off for the TNA World title in Which Kid Phoenix won; then at Wrestlemania Kid Phoenix pinned Alex Blade again but the both remained good friends, ---- ''Enough Screwing Around'' With Alex getting pressured from everyone around him Alex soon snapped and after a tag team match he went and attacked his partner Kane. With the feeling that nobody was respecting him he turned his back on everybody in the WWE and began to follow a lifestyle he calls "God's Code" which was directly in apart of him following God and claiming once again he was the Dark Angel and God's most vicious warrior. With Alex heel and the fans angry at him he went and destroyed Both Kane and Vampiro by blowing them up in an ambulance which shocked everyone backstage. Alex soon joined the Team of Amazing Red, Edge, Christian and HBK to go after John Cena however behind the scenes he was less than happy to be with them as he felt his character was more vicious alone than in a group and it showed when Alex not only injured John Cena but also took out Kid Phoenix time and time again. Eventually Amazing Red retired and with Alex being still a heel he started to bring out his own version of "God discipline" It was over quickly however when one day he tried to blow up somebody else in an ambulance and Kane was inside that Ambulance, the two brawled until Kane went and set him on fire forcing Alex to take some much needed time off. ---- ''Not Finished Yet'' Alex returned around Christmas Time of 2012 freshly burned because of Kane and had a split personality in which he became very deranged and dark, One side was nice and compassionate while the other was pure evil. Alex soon became the Most Successful King of the Deathmatch Champion due to a large part of him having that split personality and also by following the Code of God, not only that but He was entered into the WWE Damage Hall of Fame in 2012, and also won Three Slammy Awards which was For Best Group, Best Weirdo and Best Feud. During the split personality WWE quickly got into a huge war with the TNA however as both Divas and Superstars were constantly at war with Knockouts and TNA Stars, Alex while being King of the Deathmatch was heavily involved in the feud as he became one of the most deranged stars in the WWE and usually Vince would "let him loose" on the TNA Roster. ---- ''Nobody's Errand Boy'' After Alex Lost the Deathmatch Championship, and the war was over He started to have major problems with WWE Management, WWE Damage was trying to tell Alex to do one thing and Alex wouldn't listen. He wanted to be more Dark and Mysterious but instead was making him more friendly and easy going, Alex had also alot of heat on him as he called majority of the WWE stars and Divas "Wannable Models and Actors who couldn't cut it in hollywood". WWE Damage quickly became a place Alex was loathing, The place he once called home was now a place filled with youngsters claiming to be wrestlers. He disliked the program, the people and didn't bother showing up for a card. After more or less saying "I didn't have time to waste in a ring like this" on his Twitter account, Shaun McMahon called him out and told him "Your an asshole and a jerk, you don't deserve to be in the hall of fame" Alex however replied and said WWE Damage didn't make Alex Blade, Alex Blade made WWE Damage. Former Multiple World Champion, Former king of the Cage, Best Superstar of the Year, Best Deathmatch Champion, all these achievements I've earned them through my hard work and by training to be the best; There is no McMahon alive that can claim they made me...they never came close. ---- Moving on from Damage With Alex gone from Damage, Alex decided to take some much needed time off. He currently is unemployed but definitely not broke as he has made some very smart investments while being apart of WWE Damage. ''Damage Romantic Relationships Alex Has had more than his fair share of Romantic Relationships while being apart of the WWE, Despite being a believer in God, and a bit of a freak this man knew how to keep women interested in him. ''Mickie James (April 2004 - August 2004) '' '' It was almost a Match made in Heaven considering the two were almost excatly the same. Both liked the same music, both were close with there own families and both had a love for wrestling. Whether they were together training or seperatly training they always found ways to better themselves and the other person. Mickie and Alex met at a night club when a guy was hitting on Mickie and Mickie wasn't interested. Alex saw the problem and rather than get violent he pretended to be Mickie's Husband/Boyfriend to help her out. That eventually started a relationship between the two as quickly became friends and then became exclusive. The relationship was however only one way as Mickie was having problems with WWE and Management. Alex however won the King of the Cage championship and around that time Mickie was quitting. She wanted Alex to come with her but instead he wanted his career to work. The two quickly ended there relationship after she quit WWE. ---- ''Traci Brooks (January 2005 - August 2005) After the Sour ending to Mickie and Alex Blade's Relationship, Alex remained alone for awhile till he got the attention of Traci Brooks. It was a weird case of stalking as Alex wasn't interested in playing anymore games with women but it turned out Traci wanted him on Team TNA and was scouting for the Team. Alex impressed her with his skills and the fact he had a no loss record. After getting powerbombed by Kevin Nash she quickly ran down and made sure he was ok that's where the relationship took off as she would come down to the ring during his matches and cheer him on. He would win a few and would get a few hugs from Traci which were weird at first but generally was liked by both. After his first loss in his career, Traci who was at ringside entered the ring as Alex was disapointed in himself. That ended quickly as she kissed him right in the middle of the ring to which the crowd loved. Traci however soon got a job as Diva's GM and with a position of power she couldn't see Alex anymore. Alex and her still remain good friends to this very day. ---- ''Melissa (December 2005 - April 2006) More of a Fling than a relationship but this one really left both of them really thinking for the future. Alex was signing autographs in New York when Melissa approached the table. Alex was already interested in her more for her beauty than anything and Melissa liked the fact that Alex had money and so a very Difficult relationship began. She never showed up at the arena and Alex never wanted to meet her family, it was a physical relationship and nothing else. It eventually started to turn Romantic when Melissa went out on a date with a friend of a friend but found out she was starting to fall in love with Alex. Alex however wasn't feeling the same, not at first as he was more focused on his career and not the relationship. After winning the ECW championship however his feelings began to change drasticatly and he and Melissa ended up dating for awhile. It was going great until Wrestlemania, Alex had suffered a huge beating by being stapled, thrown off ladders, branded and powerbombed through tables. Melissa nearly freaked out and asked Alex to give up his career and do something not as dangerous, Alex refused and the two began to have a long talk about there relationship. Eventually Alex and Melissa split up, Melissa wanted someone who had a safe career and Alex wanted someone just as crazy as he was. ---- ''Tanya Baker (June 2006 - October 2014 )'' '' '' Tanya Baker was without a doubt Alex's Best relationship, Tanya was wrestling in Mexico when Alex decided to go another wrestling event which was hosted by the WWR, as he was watching the show a beautiful girl soon entered the ring (Tanya) and was in a match with Awesome Kong. Tanya was completly destroyed by the massive woman as Blade just watched this girl get destroyed, After the match it was originally going to show Tanya being thrown above the barricade into the crowd where "Plants" were going to catch her and were all going to fall to the floor. The plan was almost perfect until the actual throw, Alex somehow was in Kong's path for the throw and instead caught Tanya in his arms with ease. Tanya was shocked that this man never fell back or stepped back after catching her, as he held on to her he began to have words with Awesome Kong, He soon put down Tanya and got in Kong's face threatening her to try and throw him. Secuirty eventually showed up and removed Alex from the arena which got a lot of boos from the people. Backstage WWR was impressed by the skill and by sheer luck tracked down the man, they were also shocked to know the person they tracked down was a huge WWE star and asked him if he could come back for a few nights, Alex and WWE both agreed and for a short time Alex had teamed up with Tanya to take on Awesome Kong and Christian Wolfe. Alex and Tanya did this for a few nights until Alex had to go back to the WWE, Tanya ended up joining the Dark Angel on his trip back. She and Alex eventually started dating and soon got into a real heavy relationship which shocked alot of his friends but were also glad for him. She cared for Alex but knew his Job was violent and she didn't mind the scars and burns on him. The two eventually moved in together, Bought a house and were on the verge of being married, However recent events caused both of them to break up. No Idea why but rumors were circulating that it was because Alex wasn't interested in marriage and Tanya Was. Category:Wrestlers